Ten for Ten
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Ten unrelated one-shots of Sakura with an Akatsuki member. 1 – Books: She always had her nose in a book. ItaSaku.


**Title:** Ten for Ten

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** SymphoniaFreak

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Akatsuki and Haruno Sakura

**Chapter:** One – Itachi: Books

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot Collection – Incomplete

**Summary:** She always had her nose in a book. ItaSaku.

**Word Count:** 1,800

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Edited on:** November 28, 2011

* * *

><p>Sakura shifted, no longer comfortable in the previous position as she had stayed in it too long and had to ignore the tingly-turned-prickly sensation that rose to protest her movements. She kept her eyes solidly on the text before her, too engulfed to let the world around interrupt her. She settled on her stomach, legs parted slightly and bent at the knees with her ankles crossed, she propped her self up on both elbows so that the book was placed at a slight angle for better lighting. And like she usually did when she was interested in a piece of material – without really paying the habit any mind – she started kicking her feet slightly, downward to the bed, then back to their previous position and repeat.<p>

This was exactly how Itachi found her when he returned from his assignment. He had expected it. Ever since she had become more comfortable around the hideout, she had started shoving her nose in his books and sprawling herself on his bed. Though, technically when he'd kidnapped, he'd her told her she would be staying in this room and all physical possessions – the scarce few there were – went from his to theirs. And it was his fault for continually getting her more books. Some were leisure reading material others informational. She was reading one of the former ones now.

This habit of hers, though, was starting to irritate him. The first few weeks and even months, she'd been fully aware of his presence every time he was anywhere near her. Now she didn't even bother to acknowledge him with a simple 'hello' or nod. He would never admit it aloud, but he liked the attention she gave him, and as she became more in her skin around him, he treasured their conversations. She was so interesting and full of intriguing opinions on everything. Never had someone paid so much attention to him because they could and wanted to.

Buying the books had been a way to keep her entertained when he was gone because he didn't like her wandering far and she couldn't do much in the perimeter she was given. She had long since stopped pushing limits and therefore his patience, but now she read the novels even when he was present. He didn't like it and he could see that he was going to have to put boundaries on it as well. When he was present, he wanted her undivided attention. No exceptions.

The question was, how did he achieve that? The logical approach would be to superimpose himself on her, to purposely get her attention. But he had the feeling she would give it to him with a side of attitude and grouchiness. Taking the books away wouldn't reach the end that he wanted either, so that was out as well. Then a bright idea hit him. If she didn't want to take her nose out of the book, then he'd give her something to read.

He smirked at the idea, deciding that he'd leave her be this time around, and set his plan in motion for next time.

In the mean time, he settled himself on the bed. Not next to her, but over her. He let his back fall against the stone wall as his knees were bent over her, heels pushed back into her side. When she continued to move her feet, she let them touch against his leg before they swung back down to the bed and back up again. She still didn't turn her head, but she did reach behind her with the arm that was closest to him, so that she had to place her upper body weight on her right arm. She held her hand out, palm up, though it had turned her arm at a slightly odd angle; he paid it no mind as he reached across his midsection to grab it with his own right hand. He let their joined hands fall to the bed as he closed his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan in the process. He didn't catch her smile when she turned her head slightly to see him. It was soft and easy as her green eyes flickered over him appreciatively and happily. After a moment she turned back to what she was reading as she edged closer to him.

* * *

><p>Itachi was up to something, she was sure. Normally, he was a good judge of character about what books would hold her interest, be they fiction or fact. But lately, he'd begun to get her books with nearly the same underlying theme to them. Not that she minded the books themselves, even if they weren't the genres she preferred.<p>

The message in those already subtle themes was almost imperceptible, but once she figured it out, it was hard not to see. And more than a little amusing to think of.

Itachi, her captor, was a ruthless man. He didn't give any sort of leeway ever, and he was always firm to the point of harshness. His blank mask devoid of any and all emotion only solidified such impressions. But in the months that she had been holed up in this place, still quite unaware what 'this place' even was, let alone where, she had forged a bond of sorts with him.

It was still tenuous at best, because of the situation he had put her in to begin with. But she was not hesitant to reach for his hand, simply for the physical contact of the gesture, or to smile at him without masking her intentions. However, when others were present or he seemed in a dour mood, she was always unsure of how to proceed. Those were situations she would learn to navigate with time, presuming she was kept beside him long enough.

But she knew enough to know what his encrypted message meant. He was jealous.

Itachi was agitated that she was paying more attention to the books he sought out for her, than she did him. Which was almost absurd to her, considering that she was painfully aware of him whenever she knew he was in the vicinity.

And nowadays, she always knew when he was in the vicinity of her. Not because she could hear him, or even sense his chakra signature. It was just that she was so attuned to what the environment felt like when he was present. It wasn't something that she could find words to explain, not coherently at least, but it made sense to her.

So when he entered their room that evening after having been gone for nearly three weeks - time that had seemed almost an eternity with how used to his frequent company she was - it was all she could do to stop herself from reacting even in the slightest.

His keen eyes would be searching for indicators that she was acknowledging his presence. As much as she would have liked to jump to her feet and rush to him, she stayed in the position she'd settled into just a half hour earlier.

She heard the very slightest rustle of clothes and knew he was taking off his boots and cloak. And that was all the forewarning she got before she found herself flat on her back. He'd settled himself on her hips, looking down at her with almost nonchalant eyes from his seated position. Instead of being intimidated or wary, she started laughing. She knew better than to try and sit up; he was already irritated with her perceived inattention and the laughter, which would normally be seen as a threat, did not help her case. But she couldn't resist, unable to see this as anything other than him feeling like she was withholding her attention from him.

Sable eyes narrowed in warning. She tried to stifle her amusement, but small giggles still managed to escape sporadically.

"Itachi," She started when she had enough control over herself, "did you really think it was possible for me not to acknowledge you?"

A frown tugged at his lips. No doubt because he thought she was reading his expressions and not because of the topic she'd chosen to address right off.

As much as she would like to fake having that ability against him, she knew better. It wouldn't last and she would regret the bluff before long. "The books you've been bringing back all had that theme to them at one point or another."

Comprehension was barely telltale in his eyes, but she knew what to look for well enough that she still caught it. "Now, will you please answer my question."

He paused, seeming to decide on the spot how he wanted to proceed. His chosen course of action was to lean down low enough to invade her face-space. She didn't so much as flinch, let alone shy away. "Acknowledgement should be apparent."

She grinned at him in a cheeky manner that she knew she was going to bite her in the ass later on. "Really? I thought it was implied."

Something flashed in his eyes, gone before she could identify it. Then those beautiful eyes of his darkened a little more than fractionally. Oh, she was definitely going to get it for that comment. He shifted with seamless grace, one hand moving from the mattress to the base of her throat, the other capturing one hand and then the other. She didn't even try to stop him. "Do you really think so?"

She tried not to swallow, but her mouth was suddenly quite dry as she found her hands immobile above her head. "Mmm, if I do?"

Dipping down, he captured her lips with his. Her reaction was immediate, but before she could fully press her lips to his, the hand at her throat pushed her back into the mattress. She blinked in surprise.

"You're quick to acknowledge my kiss."

She had a sinking feeling he was going to be even more of a brat about this matter. And she really should have just kept her cheeky comments to herself.

Sakura wondered vaguely if it was going to be worth it. And if she should make a habit of pretending to ignore him. When he kissed her again, searing her lips in the process, he also pressed warningly on her throat.

Oh, definitely. She was definitely going to use those books to irritate him into doing this to her more often.


End file.
